


Happy Birthday John!

by Madam_Fandom



Series: J.S.L. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, John's Birthday, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poor Sherlock, Sherlock tried, Tumblr Prompt, happy birthday john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday. Sherlock wants to do something special for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday John!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this suggested prompt on Tumblr. Decided to give it a try. Tell me what you think.

Today was John’s birthday. What could he possibly give him that he doesn’t already have? _Think! Think Sherlock!_ Sherlock wanted John’s birthday to be special and one that he would always remember, no matter how many more birthdays they spent together.

 

Sherlock thought about getting John a new computer. Or one of those handheld devices he could take notes on while they were working a case.

 

Nah, it should be something personal, something to mark the occasion. This was their first time spending John’s birthday together as a couple.

 

Normal men bought their significant other flowers and jewelry and took them out to dinner. John wouldn’t care about any of that. What else did people do?

 

_A cake!_

 

Normal people made each other cakes, or bought them. But Sherlock knew if he made it himself, John would be absolutely ecstatic. Grabbing his scarf and coat Sherlock ran out the door to hail a cab to the supermarket.

 

Once there Sherlock grabbed the first female employee he could find, yes a bit sexist and stereotypical, but he needed the correct information; statistically more women bake cakes then men.

 

The woman was kind enough to show him where all the items were that he would need. Thanking her Sherlock took his items to the register, paid for it and ran out the store in a hurry. He wanted it to be done by time John came home.

 

Once he was back home Sherlock checked to see if Mrs. Hudson was in, just in case he needed help. She was out. _Dammit!_

 

Sherlock unloaded all his supplies pulled out what he assumed was a baking pan and spoons to mix the cake with.

 

He was extremely excited to begin, how hard could it be? He did chemistry experiments all the time.

 

Reading the back of the cake box he mixed the ingredients as instructed pouring them in to the baking pan. It looked a bit lumpy, but he guess that was alright.

 

Picking up the box and reading the baking portion of the the directions he was alarmed to see that the directions called for the cake to bake for 35 mins. He had two layers to do, that was 70 minutes. Then they had to cool, another 20 mins or so. And then he need to icing the cake and decorate it. Let’s say another 15 minutes for that. That was a total of an hour and 45 minutes. John would be home in two hours, and he still would need to clean up the mess before he got here.

 

Sherlock did some calculations in his head to see where he could cut some corners to maximize his time. Looking at the baking pan, it was only half full, he could definitely fit the both boxes in the one pan.

 

Quickly mixing up the other box Sherlock poured it in to the baking pan and placed the pan in the oven. _Hmm. The oven wasn't even hot._ Picking up the box again he read over the back. _Dammit!_ He was supposed to turn on the oven _before_ mixing the cake batter. That’s okay, since he combined the two boxes that gave him some extra time. Sherlock turned on the oven to 350° as instructed. Then he thought about it, if he turned up the heat it wouldn’t take as long to bake. He turned the oven up to 400°.

 

Sherlock started to clean up his mess. There was powder from the cake mix all on the table and floor. He figured he would need to get that last. He picked up the oil and the eggs together, not realizing the oil had dripped down the sides of the bottle making it slippery. The bottle slipped right out of his hand falling straight down, the impact causing the lid to explode off spewing oil up all over Sherlock and on the floor.

PStartled Sherlock dropped the eggs, several cracked open and were leaking all over the floor.

 

Sherlock looked down at the mess he made. The cake mix, eggs and oil made a thick, gooey mess on the floor. Looking around the kitchen, he wasn’t sure where he should even start. Picking up the dishes off the table he figured that would be the safest place to start now. He put them all in the sink, squirting soap over them. _How much was he supposed to use?_ He squeezed a bit more for good measure. Turning on the water, Sherlock went back to the mess picking up the salvageable eggs and placing them in the refrigerator carefully.

 

Next he picked up all the trash from the open boxes and packets placing them in the trash bin. Turning around he saw that the water was at the very edge of the sink before running over and bubbles were already overflowing onto the floor and worktops. He hurried over cutting the water off. He had avoided another disaster. Sherlock washed the dishes to the best of his ability placing them in the little dish thingy Mrs. Hudson put there.

Taking the same rag he used to wash the dishes he began to wipe the table down.

 

Sherlock turned up his nose. _What was that smell? Was it smoky in here?_  The fire alarm suddenly went off scaring Sherlock. It _was_ smoky in here! He ran to the sitting room windows opening them so that the smoke could escape. Turning back to the kitchen he opened the oven and a thick plume of smoke attacked him. Sherlock began coughing and choking, his eyes burning.

Using his hand to fan the smoke out of his face Sherlock was able to see inside the oven.

 

 _Oh dear god. What on earth was that!_ It looked nothing like any cake Sherlock had ever seen. Grabbing an oven mit he stuck his hand in the oven and pulled out the pan. It was hot! Even with the mit on. He let go of the pan and it fell to the work top. Bits of thickened, uncooked cake batter splashed everywhere.

 

Smoke was still coming out of the oven. Looking around Sherlock noticed the oven had a light switch. Flicking it on he saw that cake batter had spilled over into the oven, getting on the rake and a bit at the bottom. It wasn’t in any danger of starting a fire, so Sherlock stuck the cake back in.

 

Sherlock looked around the smoky kitchen. Sighing he picked up the oil bottle from the floor and and sat it in one of the cabinets without it's top. Next he cleaned up the egg carton and smashed egg shells. He took the rag and finished wiping off the table. Rinsing the rag in the sink he proceded to use the rag to clean the floor.

 

The timer went off signalling the cake was done. Grabbing the oven mitt again Sherlock removed the cake quickly, setting it down gently on the work top. Sherlock finished wiping up the mess on the floor. It was still slippery and the floor looked cloudy.

 

Looking at the time, Sherlock realized he only had 30 mins until John would be home. Taking a plate he sat it on the table and placed the cake in the pan on the plate upside down. He stood there tapping his foot. He didn't have time for this. Picking up the pan he shook it trying to loosen the cake. Nothing happened. He took a knife and went around the edge of the pan with it hoping it would help loosen it. But because the pan was still hot it was a gradual process. Finally when Sherlock picked up the pan again shaking it over the plate it dropped on the the down with a hard _and_ wet splat.

 

Moving the pan aside so he could see the outcome, Sherlock was a bit dismayed to see half of the cake was hard and firm and the other side was slowly sinking in on itself. Looking at the time again. He had roughly ten minutes. Sherlock opened the icing and started to spread it on the cake. But because the cake was still hot the icing kept melting running over the sides of the cake. He ended up using all of the icing, but most of it was pooling around the bottom of the cake.

 

Sherlock started to panic. John would be walking through that door any minute and he still had to decorate the cake. He took the candles and stuck them in the cake and then the sprinkles he had chosen, pouring it in his hand he tossed it at the cake trying to make sure it was fully covered. And lastly he used the special writing icing to write Happy Birthday John. Unfortunately, he had begun writing too big so the writing was uneven and sloppy looking. It looked like it read, HAPPY BIrhdy Johh. Just then Sherlock heard the front door close. “Is something burning?” John called out.

 

John walked in, mouth hanging open. He took in the scene. The floor was smeared with something greasy, soap suds were all over the counter, there were small puddles of water on the floor. Brown blobs of something was sticking to the ceiling and cupboards. And then there was Sherlock. Standing proudly in front of the table with what looked to be a cake. He had brown blobs in his hair powdered cake mix or flour as well. The front of his clothes were drenched in oil _and_ water. And John thought he saw bits of egg clinging to Sherlock’s trousers.

 

“Happy Birthday John!” Sherlock called out.

 

The door opened and closed again. “What is that smell?” Another voice called out from the sitting room. Liam came around the corner and froze. “Oh dear god! Oh Honey, what have you done?” he exclaimed.

 

John was smiling broadly at Sherlock. “Thank you Sherlock.” he said walking over to him. Standing this close John could see Sherlock also had chocolate icing smeared across his forehead, hiding beneath his curls and also some on his chin. John went up on tiptoe and kissed Sherlock firmly on the lips. Pulling away he looked down at his birthday cake. He was pretty sure that is what this was suppose to be.

Liam walked further in the room, careful to not step in any greasy spots or rub against anything foul. “You did _all_ this by yourself Sherlock?” Liam asked sarcastically.

 “Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock mumbled.

 

John placed his hand against the side of Sherlock’s face. “Sherlock, I appreciate what you did for me. It was very sweet. Now grab me a fork so I can taste my cake.”

 Liam whispered, “I’m not sure that is a wise decision John. It is your birthday, you shouldn’t be tortured on it.”

 “Liam, as pleased as I am _usually_ to see you, if you don't stop insulting me and my creation I will have to ask you to leave.” Sherlock said curtly.

 “I’m sorry doll. You done good.”

 

John took the fork from Sherlock, sticking the fork in the cake nothing happened. It was hard as a rock. Sherlock shifted on his feet, nervous or embarrassed, maybe both.

 “Try the other side John.” Liam suggested.

 John stuck his fork in the other side of the cake, bringing up a fork full and eating it. Sherlock watched John’s face as he chewed and swallowed the bit of cake. “Mmm, thank you Sherlock, that half is very good.”

 “It’s okay John it looks better than it taste I'm sure, and that’s saying a lot. You don't have to eat it.”

 “It really does have a good taste Sherlock, it’s just a bit undercooked.” John dragged Sherlock down for a kiss. Sherlock opened above him allowing John access to his mouth. John kissed Sherlock slowly and thoroughly. Pulling away John said, “Go get cleaned up so we can go for dinner. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Molly are meeting the three of us.”

Sherlock walked by Liam wiggling his fingers at the man menacingly.

 “Eww, don’t touch me.” Liam cried out shuffling away from Sherlock.

  
Sherlock laughed and proceeded to the bathroom to clean up as requested. He made a total mess of the surprise and he looked like a fool, but he could see how happy his attempt made John, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
